The Life of Sesshomaru and Rin
by Kimmychux
Summary: When Rin was born into the world,tragedies starts to occur when she was still a baby.Few years later,Rin and Sesshomaru falls in love,but doesn't know what to do about Inuyasha and Kagome.While this love tragedy goes on,evil keeps appearing to keep them both separated.Will they be with each other or will they be separated forever?
1. Chapter 1

Can you guys give me lots of reviews?It'll help me make good chapters. :)) I know for now it's kinda boring,but I'll continue to publish more chapters for you guys to read.

Chapter 1:Newborn Baby

It started out as Spring was Blossoms were blooming into the fresh,clear day Kagome had given birth to Inuyasha's didn't know what they would name it so they decided to let Sesshomaru pick the baby's was staring into the baby girl's was shimmering like crystals waiting patiently for him to name decided to name her was so happy that her newborn baby was out into the world to experience her life full of imaginations and fun she'll have.

"Oh,Sesshomaru! The name you gave her is so simple and beautiful! Thank you."

"It's no big deal,"Sesshomaru muttered.

"As long as our baby will stay away from don't even know where Naraku is located,but we'll find him so don't you worry Kagome,"said Inuyasha.

"Okay.I just hope he'll stay away from us though."

After a few days,Kagome had gotten out of the hospital,she had been taking really good care of the baby while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were off to find Naraku and kill and Miroku decided to volunteer to stay with Kagome to help take care of the baby and watch out for trouble near was to stay outside to keep watch while Sango helped Kagome whenever she needed help.

"Thanks for helping me guys."

"Oh,it's no big deal that's what friends are for."

"Yeah,except I wish I was inside with you ladies."

"Oh shut up would you had enough womanizing other girls for a while."

"Hmph."

"You know Kagome,it's good that Miroku is can be so...ughhh you know..."

"I womanizes others too much,but I wished he stop it,so he can only have his eyes on you."

Miroku was secretly hearing what they were talking about and then yelled,"I heard that you know!"

"Ughh,we know!"

While they had there little chat and conversations,Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came ,they didn't get hurt or anything since it doesn't look like ,something tells me that Inuyasha is worried,so I decided to ask him.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Why do you look worried?"

"I tracked down Naraku's 's somewhere near need to leave this place now or else we'll put ourselves and our daughter endanger."

"Right!"

All of them decided to leave hurredily, so Naraku wouldn't find out where they're located,but instead fog and smoke came out of nowhere and surrounded all of baby had started to cry meaning something must be going on.

"Sango,you take Kagome and the baby outta here with ,Miroku,and I can handle out for them."

"Okay,I will."

All of sudden,simeosho appeared and they figured that Naraku was here,but no instead,Kohaku is one of the dirtiest tricks Naraku could ever played it on.

"Alright are you? Show yourself!"

"Don't you know I have business to out of my way you filthy dog."

"Inuyasha,when can you ever learn what father taught us."

"Shut here and fight with me!"

"Waste of my 's go Kohaku."

"Oh no you don't! WIND SCAR!"

Naraku had made his escape into the thin air and off with Kohaku on their business.

"Oh,we'll find him 't worry about it."

"I know Miroku,but I'm concerned with Kagome and the baby."

"We better catch up with them."

As soon as they were done with their little business with Naraku,they left as soon as possible to catch up with Sango and Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Please write reviews for this chapter! It'll help me to make up the next chapter,so that it won't be !

Chapter 2:Moving Away From Danger

When Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,and Miroku had left to catch up to Kagome and the others,but they still had a sense of Naraku following didn't seem to like were on their way to Lady Kaede which one of the places Kagome would usually be there.

"Lady Kaede."

"Oh,why hello Inuyasha."

"Did Kagome drop by?"

"I'm over here Inuyasha."

"Are you alright Kagome? Did you get into any trouble?"

"Don't worry is didn't get into any trouble with Naraku or anything though."

"Okay I'll be outside keeping guard."

As they were keeping guard,Inuyasha had sense a strong demonic ora coming their way and thought danger was going to be here soon thought they should get them to another area quickly.

"Miroku."

"Yes,Inuyasha?"

"Tell Sango to get Kagome and the baby somewhere else far away."

"Okay,Will do."

"My half witted brother doesn't even know what he's doing,"Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

"Alright stay out of my way.I can control this myself."

"Half-witted dog.I'm going to go with Kagome and Sango then."

"What? NO COME BACK HERE! Whatever,I'll just deal with this by myself."

It seems that Sesshomaru had left Inuyasha there to make sure nothing happens to the Sesshomaru left,it starts to get foggy and barely see anything.

"This has to be Naraku's doing."

"Here,let me. WIND TUNNEL!"

Everything starts to clear up and the fog is ,no one came out,neither did sky was bright blue and the sun was very seems like nothing happened,but Inuyasha was still curious of why the smoke had still has that scent of Naraku somewhere.

"Damn it!Lost him."

"Come can we track down Naraku now, we must catch up to the others."

"Right.I'll get Sesshomaru for actually leaving me behind."

As they leave,they quickly say goodbye to Lady Kaede and catch up to the rest as fast as possible.

Meanwhile...

"Sango,I'm kind of worried about 's been gone for hours that he came back from Lady he doesn't know where we actually are."

"Don't worry can track down our scent and find us.I know so."

"Mhmm,I hope so..."

Time has gone by and few hours later...Inuyasha appeared.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey it took so long finding you that worried about me?"

"It's alright and yes I was."

"It's alright.I'm here won't be here any longer since he doesn't seem to trouble us."

"Mhmm."

They decided to stay in this shed for a while until they head back to the journey on finding somewhere to stay and away from danger as far as possible to live together peacefully.


End file.
